micropediafandomcom-20200214-history
Republika Federalna Gregorii
Gregoria, Cesarstwo Gregoriańskie '''.- państwo wyspiarskie na Kontynencie Dzikozachodnim (Neocent). Stolica kraju to '''Central New Town (CNT Town). Historia Słownianie i Romowie na ziemiach Gregoriańskich left|thumbObszary położone nad amazią zostały zasiedlone przez Słowian i Romów w okresie wędrówek ludów, pod koniec XIV i na początku XV w. Podstawą organizacji społeczności słowiańskich i romskich był wówczas ród, obejmujący rodziny połączone więzami krwi. Prowadził on wspólną gospodarkę i zapewniał ochronę swym członkom. Upowszechnienie stałego rolnictwa ornego w XVw. sprzyjało indywidualizacji uprawy roli, a zarazem rozwojowi prywatnej własności ziemi i zróżnicowaniu majątkowemu. Dotychczasową strukturę rodową zastąpiły związki sąsiedzkie i terytorialne. Podstawowym z nich było opole, w którego skład wchodziło kilka wsi i osad jednodworczych, gród chroniący ludzi i dobytek oraz miejsca zebrań wspólnoty. Opola łączyły się w małe plemiona, których podstawę stanowiła wspólnota języka, tradycji i kultuWładzę naczelną w plemionach słowiańskich sprawował wiec (zebranie wszystkich wolnych mężczyzn), który decydował o wojnie i pokoju, a także wybierał i kontrolował księcia (Biza). Społeczeństwo składało się z nielicznej arystokracji plemiennej oraz dominującej grupy szeregowych wolnych i niewolnych. Z małych plemion powstały - nie zawsze dobrowolnie - wielkie plemiona (związki plemienne). W połowie VX w do największych z nich należeli Gregorianie, zajmujący dorzecze dolnej Amazii, z centrum politycznym najprawdopodobniej na terenie dzisiejszej Victori.Lecz nic nie wiadomo o zamieszkujących te tereny Galicjanach Początki narodu Gregoriańskiego Wydarzeniem, które stanowiło pierwszy krok na drodze ku chęci powstaniu państwa gregoriańskiego, było objęcie władzy nad plemieniem Gregorian przez ród Versów. Nastąpiło to w nieznanych nam okolicznościach i czasie, najprawdopodobniej jednak w drugiej połowie XV wieku. Główny ośrodek państwa Gregorian stanowiła Vanezia(dzisiejsza Vanessa). Pierwszym historycznym władcą Versowskim był natomiast Biz Dartoi I, chociaż późniejszy (XVI w.) kronikarz Severin Borra podaje także imiona jego przodków. Dartoi I objął rządy w państwie Gregorian przed 1561 r. i panował do roku 1597. W 1565 zawarł on sojusz z księciem Herbertyjskim już wówczas ,poślubił jego córkę Sewie. Najważniejszym efektem tego aliansu było przyjęcie przez Dartoia w 1567r chrztu (za pośrednictwem Herbertii) i związana z tym chrystianizacja jego państwa (nazywanego Gregorią), która umieściła je w kręgu cywilizacji łacińskiej. Doraźnymi konsekwencjami decyzji Dartoia było przybycie do Gregorii duchowieństwa, wraz z którym upowszechniła się nowa koncepcja władzy książęcej (później królewskiej), doświadczenie administracyjne oraz słowo pisane. W 1573 r. biskup Bosso zorganizował w Gregorii pierwsze biskupstwo misyjne, zależne bezpośrednio od papieża (a nie od arcybiskupstwa , któremu zwyczajowo podlegała działalność ewangelizacyjna na zachodzie), co było poważnym sukcesem nowego państwa. W 1574 r, Dartoi I zwyciężył wojska margrabiego Marchii Bizackiej Meheriada Nava w bitwie pod Meheradem. Pozwoliło mu to podporządkować sobie Pomorze Zachodniej części wyspy. W 1597 r. , na krótko przed śmiercią, Dartoi wraz ze swą drugą żoną, Bellą i synami wystawił dokument zwany Dassi Hariage, w którym oddawał swoje państwo pod opiekę papieża. W latach 1597-1626 panował w Gregorii Semmo Ball, najstarszy syna Dartoia I. Z jego inicjatywy biskup Herbertyjski Alaxander podjął misję chrystianizacyjną w Bizacie, w trakcie której poniósł śmierć (1598r). Ball wykupił jego ciało i złożył je w Heri, po czym doprowadził w 1599 r. do kanonizacji Alexandra, który stał się pierwszym patronem państwa Gregoriańskiego. W 1600 r. Z pielgrzymką do grobu św.Aleksandra udał się władca Herbertii Martin IV. Przy tej okazji nastąpiło w Heri jego spotkanie z Semmo Ballem. Król Herbertyjski wręczył księciu insygnia władzy i zgodził się na utworzenie arcybiskupstwa w Vanessie oraz biskupstw w Heri, Victorii i Tirensbergu. Stosunki z Herbertią pogorszyły się jednak po śmierci Martina IV. W latach 1602-1605 miała miejsce wojna gregoriańsko-Herbertyjska, w czasie której Semmo przejściowo opanował południe, półwysep i i całe zachodnie wybrzeże. (Zakończył ją pokój w Heri.) Dwa lata później wybuchła jednak kolejna wojna (1607-1610). Ball ponownie zajął południe i wybrzeże, a kończący ją pokój w Kartaridze okazał się równie nietrwały jak poprzedni. Trzecia wojna gregoriańsko-Herbertyjska toczyła się w latach 1612-14. Na mocy kładącego jej kres pokoju w W Heri Gregoria utrzymała Wybrzeże wraz z z połową południa wyspy. Ekspansja Semmo Balla kierowała się również na północny zachód, w stronę Bizatu. Odzyskał on utracone w 1581 r Wyspę Malagi. Zwieńczeniem militarnych i dyplomatycznych zabiegów Balla była jego koronacja na króla Gregorii w 1624 r. W latach 1625-37 panował w Gregorii Dartoi II (koronowany w 1626r), syn Semmo Balla. w latach 1629-1631 prowadził on wojny z Herbertią, w których utracił Swoją część południa i 2/3 wybrzeża. Równocześnie poniósł porażkę na wyspie malagi, ponieważ w 1631 r. Bizat zajął prawie całą Herbertię (1631). Opozycja wewnętrzna zmusiła Dartoia II do opuszczenia kraju. Około 1632-1634 powrócił on jednak do Gregorii i ponownie zjednoczył państwo. Po śmierci Dartioia II rządy objął jego syn, panujący w latach 1634-1650 Aleksander I Pogromca. W 1637 r. został on wygnany z kraju przez zbuntowanych możnych, zaś powstanie ludowe skierowane przeciw organizacji państwowej i kościelnej doprowadziło do upadku pierwszej monarchii gregoriańskiej. Wykorzystując tę sytuację, książę Osama Mehel najechał Gregorię, łupiąc ją i pustosząc (wywiózł m.in. Z Heri relikwie św. Aleksandra). Herbertianie zagarnęli wówczas południe, zaś Całe wybrzeże i półwysep uniezależniło się od Gregorii. W 1639 r. Aleskandrowi udało się powrócić do kraju i ponownie objąć rządy. Wydatnie pomogło mu w tym wsparcie ze strony Papieża. Aleksander szybko opanował południe i Heri, dłużej trwała walka o odzyskanie Vanessy (1640-47), gdzie samodzielne rządy przejął jeden z dawnych urzędników dworskich - Eldor, a także walka o zwierzchnictwo nad Pomorzem Północnym. Najstarszy syn i następca Aleksandra Pogromcy, Semmo II Wielki (zwany też Dobrym) panował w latach 1650-69. W 1652 r. podjął on nieudaną wyprawę do Herbertii. Stracił także półwysep. Nowy władca starał się o polityczne wzmocnienie swego państwa. W sporze cesarza Bizatu z papieżem Janem II o inwestyturę stanął po stronie tego ostatniego. W latach 1660-63 interweniował też na Południu Bizatu na rzecz Dona i jego syna Vara, reprezentujących orientację muzułmańską. w 1664 r. Sammo II podjął wyprawę na Bizat, który zdobył osadzając na tamtejszym tronie swego wuja Heldego, a w latach 1664-66 i 1667-68 prowadził wyprawy dywersyjne do Meheradu, by wesprzeć tamtejsze stronnictwo antymuzułmanskie. W uznaniu zasług Samma dla muzułman, Dona w 1679 r. wyraził zgodę na jego koronację na cesarza Gregorii.Zmarł w 1680r na gruźlice Następcą, Sammo Wielkiego został jego brat Bergio I Inkorekta (1670-1700). W pierwszych latach jego panowania do ogromnych wpływów doszedł szlachcic Tirensberski, który skupił s swych rękach faktyczną władzę w państwie. Pod naciskiem możnych, którzy wystąpili przeciw jego surowym rządom, Bergio w 1673 r. uznał prawa do tronu swojego pierworodnego syna Mariusa, odsuniętego wcześniej od sukcesji przez potężnego szlachcica pod zarzutem nieprawego pochodzenia. Dalsze stosunki z Herbertią W 1700 r. do Barri(stolicy Herbertii) udał się z poselstwem Mon Hodo, doprowadzając do zawarcia na 30 lat rozejmu pomiędzy obydwoma państwami. W trakcie kryzysu wewnętrznego w Herbertii (wieloletniego smutku) w Gregorii pojawił się Czeladnik Helo podający się za syna władcy Herbertii (który w istocie został zgładzony w 1693r.). Wsparty przez część gregoriańskiej magnaterii, wkroczył on do Herbetii, w 1705 r. zajął Barri i zasiadł na tronie królewskim. Gdy wkrótce został zamordowany, w 1707 r. I tu zaczęły się problemy. Upadek międzynarodowego znacznia Gregorii W epoce bellów nastąpił upadek znaczenia Gregorii na arenie międzynarodowej. Ujawniło się to już w czasie IV wojny gregoriańsko-herbertyjskiej, w której Gregoria stanowiła obiekt przetargów obcych mocarstw. W 1720 r. Herbertia i Bizat, zainteresowane osłabieniem Gregorii, zawarły traktat Barski, w którym zobowiązały się dążyć do utrzymania w niej wolnej elekcji. W 1738 r. natomiast, oba te państwa wspólnie podpisały tzw. traktat dwóch wilków (jego twórcą był dyplomata bizacki Alli Boda), celem niedopuszczenia do elekcji kolejnego bellego w Gregorii. gregoriańską. Wobec nieporozumień między Herbertią, i Bizatem co do następcy zmarłego władcy, na króla wybrano popieranego przez Herbertię Dona Victoriego (od 1739 r. będącego teściem Osamy Wallahi XXVI, króla Bizatu). Niechętni mu magnaci wezwali jednak na pomoc własne wojska , pod których osłoną wybrano królem Augusta I Dossa. W 1744 r. W obronie Victoriego zawiązała się konfederacja Dzików, lecz nie poniosła ona porażkę. Po kapitulacji popierającego go Tirensbergu, Vcitorio ponownie zmuszony był uciekać do Herbertii. Powstanie Credzy i rozpad Cesarstwa Gregoriańskiego thumb|left11 maja 1788r na wieść o buncie brygady August Balia'e Credza wkroczył do opuszczonego przez Herbertian Heri i ogłosił akt insurekcji narodowej. Maszerując z 11000 wojska w kierunku Victorii, rozbił on 20 maja pod Seboią korpus gen. Vistora. (W walkach odznaczył się kowal Mihau Elodic). Cztery dni później powstanie rozpoczęło się także w Vanessie, gdzie czołową rolę odegrał Jakub Ossa.17 maja Credza wydał we wsi Lind't uniwersał, znoszący poddaństwo osobiste chłopów, zakazujący ich rugowania z gruntu oraz zmniejszający wymiar pańszczyzny. Sąd Kryminalny w Victorii skazał na śmierć przez powieszenie złapanych w sotlicy targowiczan. 6 lipca siły gregoriańskie poniosły pod wsią Bosio porażkę w walce z wojskami Herbetyjskimi . 2 sierpnia powstanie wybuchło na południu i na połwyspie , co zmusiło Herbertian do wycofania części sił i rezygnacji z zamiaru szturmu Victorii. 10 października po klęsce pod Lind't Credza dostał się do niewoli, zaś naczelnikiem insurekcji został Bon Fallis Niecały miesiąc później (4 XI) wojska herbertyjskie (Suvrim) zdobyły Heri i dokonały tam rzezi ludności. Ostateczny upadek insurekcji nastąpił 29 grudnia 1788 r. W 1789 r. nastąpił rozbiór gregorii przez Hrebertię. . Rok później abdykował August I Dosso (zm. 28 czerwca 1794 r. W Barri). W podpisanej w 1790 r. konwencji Barskiej magnaci herbertyjscy zobowiązały się, że nigdy nie przyczynią się do odbudowy państwa gregoriańskiego. Oświecenie w Gregorii W kulturze oświecenia istotną rolę odgrywała publicystyka polityczna podejmująca problem reform państwa. Dominującym światopoglądem był republikanizm, opowiadający się za wzmocnieniem sejmu (odrzucenie praktyki zrywania obrad) w zamian za ograniczenie prerogatyw monarchy. W tym duchu pisali m.in. Stan Dunin (1720-1794), Edmund Giera (1710-1788), Bosto Rigi (1700-1777), który był też inicjatorem otwarcia Collegium Nobilium w Victorii, oraz Mon Honaj (1750-1824). Zwolennikiem silnej władzy wykonawczej, ale i gwarancji swobód dla poddanych, był natomiast Stan Givon (1755-1831). Literaturę piękną drugiej połowy XVIII w. charakteryzuje doraźnie obliczony dydaktyzm. Wymienić tu należy m.in.. Eldego Bierre przypadki Moniego Sabii, Powrót posła Magnatiego Olariego, twórczość Stana Borysa i F. Konicy. Nowe wzorce propagowały też niektóre czasopisma ("Domoator", wychodzący w l. 1755-94). Myślą racjonalistyczną przepojone są bajki i satyry Kaniego Oslicy, poezja Devida Monici. W dziedzinie wychowania i edukacji doniosłą rolę odegrała Komisja Nauki oraz założona w 1821 r. Szkoła Wojskowa (pierwsza średnia szkoła wojskowa), której dyrektorem został książę Mihau Molov. Wybitnym przykładem dominującej w epoce oświecenia architektury klasycystycznej są Victoriańskie bliźniacze wieże . Wśród malarzy tego okresu wyróżnili się natomiast Marcel Ovega (autor portretów i obrazów historycznych) oraz Jan Norvan (malarz realistycznych scen rodzajowych). Nauki biologiczne reprezentowali szlachcic Don Brais, autor opisu flory gregoriańskiej, astronomię i matematykę zaś Kon Morski. Chemikiem był Jedrej Soma, naukami ekonomicznymi zajmowali się natomiast fizjokraci np, Maks Volski. W dziedzinie historiografii wyróżnił się Adam Nirvana. Niekwestionowanym mecenasem sztuki był książe Edmund Borski animator życia kulturalnego, gospodarz obiadów czwartkowych, inicjator powołania Teatru Historii. Ostateczna Walka o niepodległość thumb|leftNajwiększe akcje niepodległościowe Gregorii zaczęły się w 2010 roku, w Victori gdyż to na czele rewolucji stanął Grzegorz Siepak, chwilowe protesty zamieniły się w thumb|178pxZamieszki ogarniające cały kraj trwały od 23 Stycznia do 13 czerwca 2010r.Wtedy to właśnie podpisano pacta nepodlegi.Pakt thumb|left|160pxNiepodległościowy.Gregoria Odzyskała Niepodległość.Herbertia po tych zamieszkach, doprowadziła się sama do kryzysu, zbanktrutowała, i potwierdziła Upadłość państwa.Gregoria znowu stała się niepodległym państwem. ZWGiGP (Zjednoczona Wspólnota Gregorii i Galicji Północnej) Od końca 2011r. Gregoria i Galicja Północna tworzą jedno Państwo zwane, Zjednoczoną Wspólnotą Gregorii i Galicji Północnej. Gregoria nie wróciła do monarchii, która była ustrojem przez stulecia. W kraju kilka razy zmieniał się ustrój od Demokracji do Socjalizmu. Teraz ustrojem jest Neohumanizm. Władze wspólnoty przeprowadziły wiele reform, które ulepszyły i wzmocniły państwo. W 2012 przyjęto nową konstutucję ZWGiGP, Konstytucję Wieczystą. Pierwszym Prezydentem Gregorii był Grzegorz Siepak (2010-2012), teraz prezydentem jest Kaans Vors (2012-?). 2 maja 2012r. Powstała Wspólnota Zjednoczonych Narodów, do której może wstąpić każda mikronacja. Władze Gregorii dążą do stworzenia państwa doskonałego, jest to najtrudniejszy cel przed jakim stoi dzisiejsza mikronacja. Od 4 września 2013 roku Gregoria jest monarchią. Polityka Zagraniczna Gregoria, planuje brać bierny udział w życiu politycznym i pomagać nowym mikronacjom. 'thumb|left|290px|Plakat Propagandowy Neohumanizmu' Ustrój WZN '''jest wspólnotą '''neohumanistyczną. Neohumanizm jest koncepcją mającą na celu zapewnienie całej ludzkości i wszystkim istotom dobrobytu oraz bezpieczeństwa na wszystkich trzech płaszczyznach egzystencji, poczynając od fizycznego poziomu życia, stymulując rozwój intelektualny oraz duchowy. Pozwala wyzwolić umysł z ograniczeń wąskich sentymentów i doktryn i wykształcić w społeczeństwie jednoczącą je duchową solidarność. Kiedy ludzkość będzie w stanie objąć swoim współczuciem i miłością cały świat, wówczas zacznie kierować się w postępie społecznym zasadą Sprawiedliwości Społecznej – Sama Samaj tattva. W tym celu niezbędne jest wg Sarkara wykorzystanie całego potencjału ludzkości świata dla dobra wszystkich. Na tej właśnie Zasadzie Sprawiedliwości Społecznej opiera się społeczno polityczny system neohumanistyczny we Wspólnocie.Neohumanizm w Zasadzie podobny jest do Demokracji(We wspólnocie).Przy zagwarantowaniu i zaspokojeniu wszystkim ludziom ich potrzeb będą oni mogli zaspokajać swoje wyższe aspiracje, realizując się na płaszczyźnie intelektualnej i duchowej oraz stając się w pełni produktywnymi członkami ludzkiej społeczności. Aby walczyć z negatywnymi sentymentami, zaleca światłą edukację, która pobudzać będzie racjonalne i krytyczne myślenie. Edukacja taka powinna rozszerzać nasze poczucie tożsamości z kręgu rodzin i przyjaciół, z kręgu narodu i płci czy religii na całą ludzkość. Powinna uczyć od wczesnego dzieciństwa współodczuwania bólu, głodu i cierpienia całej ludzkości. Powinna uświadamiać nam, że angażowanie się w pomoc społeczną i aktywność ekologiczną da nam dużo większą satysfakcję i przyniesie dużo więcej korzyści, niż kierowanie się egoistycznymi interesami wąskiej grupy ludzi. Koncepcja neohumanizmu jest zatem koncepcją uniwersalizmu – filozofią, dzięki której człowiek zacznie utożsamiać się z całą ludzkością – z całą swoją rodziną. Pozwoli ona na wyrwanie się ze ślepego egoizmu, przywiązania do rodziny, religii, narodu, płci, rasy czy wąsko pojmowanego człowieczeństwa i utwierdzenie w duchowej ekologii. Światopogląd neohumanistyczny uznaje człowieka i całe stworzenie za dzieci jednego Narodu. Mianem sentymentu społecznego określa się identyfikowanie się w większym stopniu z własną rasą, religią, klasą społeczną płcią czy narodowością. To 4 najważniejsze punkty neohumanizmu podebrane z Dżucze *''samodzielność w ideologii'' – odrzucanie obcych wzorców ideologicznych nie uwzględniających specyfiki, możliwości, tradycji, przeszłości historycznej, aspiracji i dążeń mieszkańców Wspólnoty. *''niezależność w polityce'' – nieuleganie naciskom politycznym i ingerencjom z zewnątrz, które prowadzą do stopniowej utraty suwerenności, ale prowadzenie własnej niezależnej polityki w kontaktach międzynarodowych *''samodzielność ekonomiczna'' – nieuzależnianie się gospodarcze od innych państw i organizacji, bo prowadzi to do utraty suwerenności politycznej, ale twórcze rozwijanie gospodarczych zdolności własnego narodu przy równoprawnej wymianie handlowej ze światem *''samodzielna obrona kraju'' – obrony nie można powierzać innym, gdyż prowadzi to do utraty własnej suwerenności, ale trzeba posiadać własny samodzielny przemysł obronny oparty na własnej myśli technicznej, surowcach i mocach wytwórczych, oraz ogólnonarodowy system obrony. thumb|300px|left thumb Podział administracyjny Gregoria jest państwem unitarnym, a ustrój jej władzy lokalnej opiera się na dualizmie, gdyż poza agendami administracji rządowej istnieje samorząd terytorialny, powołany do zadań publicznych niezastrzeżonych dla innych organów władzy. Jego podstawową jednostkę stanowi Gubernatorstwo. Gregoria jest podzielona na 2 republiki i 8 obwodów (unia z Galicją,która jest autonomią),razem tworzą Wspólnotę 'Samorząd terytorialny' W Gregorii wyróżnia się czteroszczeblowy samorząd. *Samorząd Miasta *Samorząd Obwodowy *Samorząd Państwowy Jednostki samorządu terytorialnego mają osobowość prawną i zapewniony udział w dochodach publicznych. Wybory do organów stanowiących są powszechne, równe, bezpośrednie i przeprowadzane w głosowaniu tajnym. 'System prawny' Władza sądownicza Gregorii odgrywa ważną rolę, interpretując przepisy i unieważniając te, które naruszają Konstytucję. Sąd Najwyższy jest najwyższą instancją sądową i ostatecznym arbitrem. Wszędzie – gdzie dominuje prawo cywilne – przeważa system common law Prawo karne stanowi wyłączną odpowiedzialność władz federalnych i jest ujednolicone w całym kraju. Przestrzeganie prawa, w tym sądy karne, leży w kompetencjach obwodów. Siły''' Zbrojne''' Gregoria jest Państwem zmilitaryzowanym,i dobrze rozwiniętym technicznie. Personel wojskowy to 911 tys. w służbie czynnej (do 2013 ma być ponad 1,5 mln) i 79 tys. rezerwistów.Jest również dobrze wyszkolona pod względem działań w trudnym terenie.Największym plusem Armii Gregoriańskiej jest fakt, iż posiada dostęp do broni nuklearnej.Posiada między 50 a 120 głowic nuklearnych. Gregoriańskie Siły Zbrojne składają się z wojsk lądowych,marynarki i sił powietrznych (oraz w dalekiej przyszłośći kosmicznych).Posiadają one 1005 pojazdów pancernych ( w tym 700 czołgów ASP S001) , 29 okręty wojenne i 2098 statków powietrznych (615 myśliwców Aura 5).Dreamton w niedługim czasie zaopatrzy się w system broniący stronę i nowe przyszłe forum przed spamem.Armia podlega politycznej i strategicznej kontroli Ministra Obrony Narodowej. thumb|left Aura 5 - 'Najnowocześniejszy myśliwiec Gregoriańskiego Lotnictwa thumb|left 'ASP S001 - Najwytrzymalszy czołg w Gregoriańskiej armii. Wojsko liczy 700 takich czołgów thumb|left|214px thumb|left Luxerna - '''Największy lotniskowiec Gregoriańskiej Armii. '''Sea Shark - Największy okręt podwodny Gregoriańskiej Marynarki Wojennej,ma dł.141m. thumb|left|196px Aura 5 podczas ćwiczeń thumb|left|210px ''' '''Gregoriańscy Żołnierze Dreamton na utrzymanie wojska wydaje 340 milionów ragg rocznie. 'Rzeki, jeziora i góry' thumb|left Najdłuższe rzeki w Dreamtonie to''' Amazia''' (o długości 1264 km)' Riva '(776 km,), Gasia (555 km),' Lila' (499km)Największe jeziora w Gregorii to J.Valdesa (255,3 km²) i Karmeńskie (225km²) na północy. Są to stosunkowo płytkie jeziora morenowe.Są to głównie jeziora pochodzenia lodowcowego i są położone przede wszystkim w północnej części kraju, zgrupowane na obszarach zwanych pojezierzami.Najwyższym Szczytem Dreamtonu jest Metalic Mount 5525 m.n.p.m. Sport Najpopularniejszymi sportami Dreamtonu są Tenis i Base Jumping. Narodową dyscypliną jest Base Jumping, który gromadzi najwięcej widzów w kraju. Miejscowości thumb|left|218px Victoria thumb|left|268px Vanessa thumb|left Seja thumb|left|192px Tirensberg thumb|left|198px Heri thumb|left|208px Central New Town (Stolica) thumb|left|236px Teripolis thumb|left|214px Kartariga thumb|left|206px Sea Town thumb|left|224px Liva Sławni Gregoriańczycy thumb|left|82px Juli e August Balia'e Credza- Dyktator pierwszego Gregoriańskiego powstania niepodległościowego w 1788r Najwyzsze Budynki thumb|left|158px 1.1000 meters in the sky Wysokość- 1000m Rok Wybudowania - Marzec 2012 thumb|left|196px 2.Until The Clouds Wysokość- 770,5m Rok Wybudowania - 2011 thumb|left|190px 3.Timer Wysokość - 601 m Rok Wybudowania: 2011 thumb|left|158px 4. Savio Bridge Wysokosć- 379,8m Rok wybudowania-2011 thumb|left 5.Tetris Wysokość - 340 m thumb|left|147px|Gregoria Free Tower Rok Wybudowania - 2011 thumb|left|131px|Liva Sky Tower 6.Gregoria Free Tower Wysokosć- 338,7m Rok wybudowania- 2008 7.Liva Sky Tower Wysokość- 301,8m Rok Wybudowania- 2010 thumb|left|205px|Mc Tornado 8.Mc Tornado Wysokość- 256,3m Rok Wybudowania : 2011 thumb|left|178px 9.PAD Automobile Wysokość - 187,4m Rok Wybudowania - Styczeń 2012 thumb|left 10.Zulus Wyskokość - 165m Rok Wybudowania - Luty 2012 Ważniejsze Budynki thumb|left|222px Sala Obrad Parlamentu Dreamtońskiego thumb|left Willa Prezydencka- Miejsce zamieszkania Prezydenta thumb|left Zamek Gregoria - Zamek Księcia Valdisa Cerv'i thumb|left Piramida Nieba- Najwyższy i chyba Najwocześniejszy Kościół w V-świecie Stadiony thumb|left Monstrum Arena Pojemność : 301 000 widzów left|thumb thumb|left Seja Stone Arena Pojemność: 55 250 widzów Bagarda Arena Pojemność: 48 000 widzów thumb|left|168px White Arena Pojemność : 43 000 widzów left|thumb|258px thumb|left The Crocodile Arena Pojemność : 37 900 widzów Livia Arena Pojemność: 32 000 widzów Motoryzacja W Dreamtonie znajdują się dwie firmy produkująca dość futurystycznie wyglądające samochody,z taśmy produkcyjnej wyjeżdza ponad 28 mln samochodów thumb|left SAVIO Excelent - '''Jeden z Najnowszych dzieci SAVIO. thumb|left '''SAVIO Optimal - '''Jedna z tańszych wersji samochodów SAVIO, lecz i tak największą popularnością cieszy się SAVIO Banji, lecz nie na długo thumb|left '''SAVIO Dream - '''Jedyny jak narazie Samolot fabryki SAVIO,Podróżuje nim Prezydent, jest też używany w Dreamtońskich Liniach Lotnicznych Infrastruktura thumb|left '''Metro VV- Linia Metra Łącząca dwa blikso położone siebie miasta Victorię i Vanessę.Szybkość linia osiąga 140km/h thumb|left POZ - 'Pociągi Szybkich Prędkości.Szybkość lini osiąga 480 km/h. left|thumb '''Drogi Szybkiego Ruchu- 'Łączą wszystkie miasta Dreamtonu.Maksymalna prędkość na tych drogach to 160km/h thumb|left|230px 'Fabryka Samochodów Osobowych SAVIO - '''Największa Fabryka Samochodów w kraju.W rok wyjedzie z niej niemalże 24mln samochodów. thumb|left '''Wydobywanie rop'y- To tym czym Gregoria żywi się najbardziej, takich platform na naszych morzach znajduję się 22.Jest to największy Przemysł w Dreamtonie ,jest to też najbardziej dochodowa thumb|left 'Uliczne Metro - '''Sieć podziemnych dróg ekspresowych.Łączna długość wynosi 919km. thumb|left '''Most Lavivre - '''Największy most w Dreamtonie ma dł.24 km thumb|left|210px '''Elektrownia Słoneczna Heri Solar - '''Największa tego typu elektrownia słoneczna w kraju zajmuje powierzchnie 68 ha thumb|left|174px '''Verctor - '''Pierwszy satelita Dreamtoński został wysłany w kosmos to w marcu 2012r thumb|left|170px 'Żagle Słoneczne - 'Takiego napędu Dreamton będzie używać do badania kosmosu. Konflikty Zbrojne Czarne Półrocze- Gregoriańskie zbroje akty niepodległościowe w 2010r wojna domowa trwała od stycznia do czerwca 2010r. '''Powstanie Herbertyjskie - '''Powstanie Herbertian, była to próba odzyskania Gregorii, i przywrócenie dawnej Herbertii Gospodarka Produkt Krajowy na głowę mieszkańca w Dreamtonie wynosi 62 000 RGG, po zmierzeniu parytetem siły nabywczej 83 100 RGG. Bezrobocie na dzień 28.02.2012r wyniosło 13%. '^ - prognoza Dane z 2012 *Produkt Krajowy Brutto *13 567 mld RGG *Realny wzrost PKB: 8,3 % *Budżet: **dochody: 16 bln RGG. **wydatki: 10 bln RGG. *Dług publiczny: (nominalnie 2011) – 11 225 mld RGG. *Rezerwy w złocie i walutach: 16.1 bln RGG *Inflacja: 0,3215%. Transport http://gregoria.manifo.com/ Kategoria:Państwa *